


House of Gold

by albina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's tiny and warm, translating your own works sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albina/pseuds/albina
Summary: Harry works night shifts and Louis waits for him to come home.





	

It’s a cold night. Winter s in its full swing and creaky widows do nothing to protect their cheap, shitty apartment from the wind. Harry once tried to seal all slits and gaps with the tape but it wasn’t particularly helping and eventually they abandoned the idea.

Old Christmas movie is on, and Louis, wrapped in a blanket from head to toe, is staring at the screen checking time on his phone every now and then.   
He is well aware of the concept of time and he knows that it isn’t going to run faster just because he is anxious but what can he do? He hates it when Harry has night shifts and he cannot sleep if Harry isn’t home so he waits. 

Usually, Harry gets home not earlier than three and its barely two now but Louis still keeps checking time every five minutes or so. It is a usual wednesday for Louis – he would never let Harry convince him not to stay up to wait for him to come home. When Harry did try to convince him, Louis would just nod along, agreeing, but as soon as it’s wednesday Louis is sitting on their old sofa, counting minutes.

It’s almost three when the movie finishes and Louis is heading to the tiny kitchen clutching his blanket tighter around his shoulders. He puts the kettle on to boil the water and takes jam out of the fridge to make toasts. It’s a part of his routine, too. He cooks Harry really late dinner (or really early breakfast) and makes tea for both of them. 

He takes tea and toasts to the living room (it takes him three trips but not everyone has hands as gigantic as his boyfriend’s, plus he’s still holding his blanket). After Louis puts all the food on the coffee table he goes to the front door, keeping his steps quiet so he can hear Harry’s steps on the stairs. Louis shifts from foot to foot shivering from the cold, but it’s not for long, he knows it. 

Louis can see how the door flatters a little as Harry unlocks it, and, finally, it opens. Holding his blanket with both hands, Louis takes a step forward and buries his face in Harry’s chest. His coat is cold and wet from the snow, but Louis for the first time tonight feels warm.


End file.
